Clolarion (Purifier)
|fgcolor= |image=ZealotSentinel LotV Portrait.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race= Purifiers |gender=N/A (male personality) |birth= |death= |faction=Protoss Empire (formerly) : Purifiers Purifier Rebels (formerly) Daelaam (2506–) : Purifiers (2506–) |job=Executor }} Clolarion is a Purifier. Biography Clolarion was an ancient Purifier, based on the template of the brain scan of Executor Clolarion, considered to be one of the greatest protoss warriors. The purifier retained the rank of executor, and lead the purifiers in the Purifier Rebellion, fighting against its Conclave masters. The Clolarion purifier was sealed in Cybros along with the rest of the purifiers.2017-04-24, New Co-op Commander Preview: Fenix . Youtube.com, accessed on 2017-04-26 In 2506, during the End War, the Daelaam under the command of Hierarch Artanis came to Cybros to reactivate the purifiers. Clolarion once again acted as their spokesman and leader during the mission, and ordered the Purifiers to engage the zerg on the station, and then purified the surface of Endion, the forest moon Cybros orbited.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. With the battle over, Artanis asked the purifiers to join the Daelaam in the war against Amon. Clolarion questioned his sincerity and how the purifiers would be treated, but agreed to consult with the other purifier commanders. They accepted the offer and joined forces with the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscene after Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. Clolarion later fought alongside Talandar, housing his consciousness within a Purifier carrier.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=Clolarion SC2-LotV Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Clolarion Coop Game1.PNG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Daelaam : Purifiers |campname=Co-op Missions |baseunit=Carrier |useguns=*Purifier beam *Interceptors *Interdictors |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=12 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |costgas=50 |time=60 |supply=6 |produced=Purifier conclave |req=Fleet beacon Reach Fenix Level 8 |hotkey=V |speed=2.12 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=600 960 (at Fenix full A.I. Champions Shields Mastery) |shieldregen= |hp=600 960 (at Fenix full A.I. Champions Life Mastery) |hpregen= |armor=1 4 |gun1name=Solar Beam |gun1strength=10 (+6 vs Armored) 12 (+8 vs Armored) at half charge 16 (+10 vs Armored) at full charge |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.5 0.38 (at Fenix full A.I. Champions Attack Speed Mastery) |gun1range=8 |gun1upgrd=+1 (+1 vs Armored) +2 (+2 vs Armored) at half charge +3 (+3 vs Armored) at full charge |gun2name=Interceptors |gun2strength=5 |gun2attacks=2 |gun2ground=x |gun2air=x |gun2cool=3 |gun2range=2 |gun2upgrd=+1 |gun3name=Interdictors |gun3strength=12 |gun3attacks=4 |gun3ground=x |gun3air= |gun3cool=3 |gun3range=4 |gun3upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Clolarion appears in Co-op Missions as a hero fielded by Fenix. He possesses the ability to inhabit Fenix's carriers. It is equipped with a solar beam weapon, which allows it to increase in damage the longer it stays on a single target. If Cloloarian's carrier is destroyed, he will instantly inhabit a nearby carrier. Clolorian's carrier is able to build interdictors that can drop area of effect bombs, as well as an anti-air auto attack.2017-04-24, StarCraft II Co-op Commander Reveal. Twitch.com, accessed on 2017-04-24 Upgrades and Abilities References Category:Purifier characters Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II